


With A Little Help (From My Friends)

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean holds them together, Episode Tag: Extreme Rules, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Polyamory, Spoilers for Extreme Rules, Vodka, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean would have thought he would be used to this by now. Roman wasclearlyin over his head when it came to dealing with Seth and his (justified) mood swings.This time, Dean had been smart about it. Instead of waiting and needing to catch a last minute flight, he chose to travel with them, hanging back at the hotel during the show.





	With A Little Help (From My Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we're revisiting the boys in the Trio Verse. I haven't written that series in months but after last night (and a stubborn prompt set fill), I had to go there.
> 
> With that said, SPOILERS FOR EXTREME RULES! I don't think they're explicit but read at your own risk, if you haven't seen it. 
> 
> Written for DownWithWritersBlock Day 13: An Ice-Cold Drink

Dean would have thought he would be used to this by now. Roman was _clearly_ in over his head when it came to dealing with Seth and his (justified) mood swings. 

This time, Dean had been smart about it. Instead of waiting and needing to catch a last minute flight, he chose to travel with them, hanging back at the hotel during the show. 

He was glad he’d done it when he saw how the match ended. Once the severity of the situation sank in, he ordered the iciest bottle of vodka they had with a variety of mixers. 

It might not have been the most _logical_ solution but it certainly was a tasty one. 

“Are you sure about this?” Roman asked, giving a wary eye to the spread before them. He reached out, squeezing Dean’s hand for a beat. 

“I’m only sure about death and _maybe_ taxes.” Dean shrugged. “Besides, I needed something for him to focus on and he won’t touch ice cream.” He let out a soft sigh. “If you have a better idea...” His voice drifted off. 

“No.” Roman gazed towards Dean. “Just glad you’re here.” He ran his hand down Dean’s back , hovering over the base of his spine for a second. 

“Or?” Dean focused on his lover’s tired eyes. He gestured for the other man to lean in. When he did, Dean pecked his lips. “You’ll always be a winner to me.” 

“You get that from a Hallmark card?” Roman nuzzled Dean’s cheek. 

“I speak the truth.” Suddenly, the room door crashed open, colliding with the wall. Dean jumped, startled by the noise. It relieved him to see Seth stalk in. "You're not allowed to wallow!" He ignored the sad, angry look in Seth's eye. "Come on." 

"I get _humiliated_ in front of the _entire_ world and your solution is _vodka and potato chips_." Seth cocked his head, giving Dean a skeptical look. "No thanks." He turned to leave before staring at Dean again. 

"Dude, it's not my fault. I think I _hate_ Ziggles more than you do." Dean patted the space next to him, inviting Seth to sit. 

Seth tossed his gear bag down, and settled next to Dean. After a moment's hesitation, he curled against Dean, burying his head into his partner's chest. He began to let out a round of the most pitiful sobs Dean had ever heard. Dean did the only thing he could think of. He began to card his fingers through Seth's hair and make shushing noises. 

"Well, we're going to drink vodka, eat weird potato chips and forget our trouble," Dean murmured, sharing a concerned look with Roman over Seth's head. This _wasn't_ their Seth. 

Dean knew this wasn't about titles or even _winning_. No- marquee matches made Seth work _that_ much harder. He used them as a forum to show the world he remained worthy of his redemption. 

"I don't deserve you," Seth mumbled, drying his eyes on the scratchy napkin Roman pressed into his hand. " _Neither of you_." 

Dean scoffed. 

If _anything_ , he didn't deserve them.  
\---  
Dean would _never_ admit it out loud but he _loved_ being back in the middle. Sleeping on Seth's side to accommodate the sling had never felt right. 

He'd drank enough to be pleasantly buzzed. It hadn't been about him. It had been about making Seth feel better. The night in with his boys seemed to be just what he needed to _start_ to cure the effects of that hell match. 

Between the crowd and McIntyre, Dean didn't know who to severely dislike more. 

Seth, now drunk off his ass, snored next to him. Dean _knew_ he'd be feeling it in the morning but he'd thought ahead. Water and Tylenol were already laid out on the side table, waiting for Seth's inevitable hangover. 

Roman, despite feeling as shitty as Seth, managed to stay sober. He'd wanted to keep a clear head in case his partners got into some kind of trouble. 

Dean appreciated it. He knew Roman needed that drink as badly as they did. 

He could sense Roman doing his best to keep still. After a minute, the energy flowing between them told Dean Roman was still awake. 

"You up?" he whispered, moving Seth's arm lower on his waist to allow him the chance to move. 

"Yeah, but don't wake him." Dean felt Roman nod in Seth's general direction. 

"He sleeps like a rock, _especially_ when he drinks," Dean muttered, rolling over with as little motion as possible. "You okay?" He knew Roman was the quiet, stoic type. He'd never admit something bothered him until he had no choice. That was just who he was. 

"No?" Roman exhaled, caressing his cheek. "I mean- _I'll be fine._ " 

Dean _knew_ the last eight months had been insanely stressful for all of them. They'd had their own goals and missions. Dean wanted to be healthy and go back to _his_ life. Seth fought to show he was worthy of what he had. Roman wanted the world to lay off him and people to stop screwing with him. There'd been almost no time for them as a triad. Things like that started to take their toll, especially when Roman and Seth traveled the world while Dean remained in Birmingham, rehabbing. A lesser triad would have split.  
To be honest, it'd _almost_ come to that but they were stronger than their demons. 

In times like this, Dean stayed grateful that he was able to be there for his boys. While he remained unable to do what he loved, it helped him to know he could support his boys while they chased their dreams. 

Dean would reclaim his place in the sun. 

Even when he _didn't_ believe it, he kept that in his head. It would take patience and time to get to where he was but he'd get there. It wasn't like he had a choice. 

"You'll get your moment," Dean murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Roman's temple. Despite the darkness, he could almost sense Roman's gaze softening. He almost jerked, feeling Roman press a hand to his chest. 

"As will you, Baby Boy." 

Dean wasn't surprised to know Roman had read his mind. They'd been together so long that words seemed to be almost more of a hindrance. 

As they lay in the quiet, Dean knew it would happen. He didn't know when and he didn't know how but they would reclaim their place in the sun. 

He spoke it into The Universe so it had to be. 

It just had to. 

 

-Fin-


End file.
